finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Lugae (Final Fantasy IV 2D)
Dr. Lugae, also known as Lugeie or Lugaborg, is a storyline boss in Final Fantasy IV. It is the fiend form of Doctor Lugae. Strategy Lugae counters attacks with Sleeping Gas, which Rosa should heal as soon as possible. He also uses Poison Gas to Poison the entire party, as well as Flamethrower and Beam attacks which do moderate damage. He also uses Laser, which can do upwards of a thousand damage and can easily kill a party member. Lugae may also cast Restore on the party, removing Poison. Overall, besides Laser he is a very simple and weak enemy to defeat. AI Script Whenever Lugae takes damage (besides damage caused by summons) - Sleeping Gas to random party member - Causes Sleep (May Miss) On First Turn Only = Poison Gas - Deals Light damage and Poison status to whole party. Turn 1 = Beam - Deals damage to a single party member, equal to 10% of their total HP. Turn 2 = Laser - Deals damage based on Lugae's HP; Lower HP = Less Damage Turn 3 = Flamethrower - Casts Fire on whole party Turn 4 = Heal - Cures whole party of status effects (Reset to Turn 1) DS Strategy The battle changes in the DS. It is essentially the same battle, but the strategy to win is different. During the battle, Dr. Lugae will use Reverse Gas on the party, inflicting the Reverse status that can only be removed at the end of the fight or if Dr. Lugae uses Reverse Gas again. The Reverse status causes damage and healing to have the opposite effect on the party and Dr. Lugae, so healing him while under Reverse will damage him and using things that would usually cause damage like an attack or offensive spell will heal the target. He uses it as his first action of the battle and will continue to use it along with his other attacks. While the party members are under the Reverse status, Dr. Lugae will use restore on them to damage them doing around 600 - 800 damage to the characters. When they are not under Reverse he will use Flamethrower to do similar damage, although a character with Ice Shield or Ice Mail won't take as much damage. Also, it should be noted that Dr. Lugae counters any magic cast on him with a Sleeping Gas attack. There are two ways to tackle the Dr. Lugae fight. The easy way is to use two Elixirs on him when he uses Reversal Gas on his first move of the battle. The other is to keep an eye on the Reverse status and not attack with any characters while having Rydia heal the party with Black Magic and have Yang charge up focus up to three times until Reverse is removed. After Dr. Lugae removes Reverse with Reverse Gas, have Rosa heal and attack with the other characters. It would be wise to stick to using Cura or using -ara spells during this battle as Lugae could use Reverse Gas before the spell is cast, and a Curaga or a Firaga/Blizzaga/Thundaga spell would be deadly, especially if anyone has low health. Another way is to summon Whyt when Rydia is in Reverse status, which will remove it. If Rydia is brought back when the others are in Reverse, she will not be. This means that Rydia's status is a reverse of the other party members. Ergo, Lugae will use Restore when Rydia isn't in Reverse status, healing her, and will use Flamethrower when Rydia is in Reverse status, also healing. Rydia is effectively unable to take damage from Lugae's attacks. After the tough battle, Dr. Lugae's Key will be obtained for use in the Tower of Babil to stop the cannons from destroying the dwarves. Gallery Trivia *In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Nono made a "lugaborg", a gift that Marche will give for Audience Day. Related Enemies *Doctor *Barnabas *Barnabas-Z ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' *Dr. Lugae *Barnabas Category: Final Fantasy IV Bosses